Elephant Gun
by brrrr
Summary: Quando o mundo está em guerra, viver mais um dia é um privilégio. E guardar a vida daqueles que ama, um dever. AxJ BxE ExR UA


**Elephant Gun**

_uma twific by brrrr._

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, só brinquei um pouquinho com o mundo criado pela tia Steph.

_A história se passa em meados do séc. XVIII._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 **

_If I was young, I'd flee this town_

_I'd bury my dreams underground_

_As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight_

Quando as coisas estão ruins, é difícil pensar em algo bom. Como uma borboleta cor-de-rosa, laçarotes de fita coloridos, um vestido bonito ou até mesmo um perfume adocicado. A vontade de chorar é grande e eu esqueço que tenho de ser a fonte de alegria dos amigos que são minha família, tão destruídos e apavorados quanto eu.

Em tempos de guerra, lágrimas e medo são os companheiros mais constantes.

Ainda me lembro quando tudo não era cheio de cinzas, fogo e cheiro de morte, lá fora. Parecem séculos, mas, na verdade, não se passaram mais de alguns meses. A casa vivia de janelas abertas, para entrar a luz do sol. Agora, as cortinas puídas e gastas de flores quase apagadas ficam permanentemente fechadas. Não que eu as veja sempre, afinal, estamos escondidos em um porão. Desde o dia em que todo esse tormento começou, perdi meu pai, minha mãe e meus sonhos. Vi meu mundo desmoronar, e eu, filha única, solteira, com dezessete anos e, agora, sozinha, achei que morreria logo depois. Mas algo me dizia que não. Numa noite chuvosa em que os soldados, suas tochas e espadas estavam debaixo de algum abrigo seguro, Edward chegou. Mal falava, mas seus olhos espelhavam o horror que tinha visto. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, e parecia ter vivido muito mais. Já o tinha visto em festas na cidade, sempre cercado de outros rapazes. Todas as minhas amigas o tinham como sonho de consumo. Eu não. Nunca gostei muito de cabelos acobreados.

-Você é Mary Alice Cullen? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta do porão atrás de si, enquanto eu ainda estava com a espingarda do meu pai nas mãos. Não respondi. O estado de choque não deixava. Pra mim, ele facilmente poderia ser um espião dos inimigos – Não vou te machucar. Largue essa arma, Srta. Cullen.

Não larguei. Minhas mãos apertavam o cano da espingarda como se ela fosse minha única esperança de vida. Eu esquadrinhava os olhos verdes de Edward, seu semblante sofrido, os arranhões em seu braço, a roupa rasgada...

-Eu não estou com eles, srta. Cullen. Juro, não estou com eles.

Afrouxei um pouco o aperto na arma. –Quem me garante isso?

-Por favor, acredite no que estou dizendo. – ele implorou, exasperado – Eles mataram minha família, pelo amor de Deus! Não posso estar com eles!

_Mataram minha família_. A imagem do Sr. e da Sra. Masen, e de Lizzy, a irmãzinha de Edward, vieram à minha memória. Minha visão embaçou, e senti a arma escorregando de minhas mãos e caindo num baque surdo no chão. Caí de joelhos, logo depois sentindo os braços de Edward me circundando. Em tempos normais, eu o teria empurrado, pois não era nem um pouco propício para uma moça como eu, solteira, ser abraçada por um rapaz também solteiro. Mas aqueles não eram tempos normais. Eu estava só, e precisava desesperadamente de um abraço. Solucei até não ter mais lágrimas para chorar.

-Onde estão seus pais, srta. Cullen?

Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro. –Não sei. – murmurei, voltando a chorar – Por Deus, Edward, não sei onde meus pais estão!

Ele apertou o abraço ainda mais, e pude jurar que senti suas lágrima molhando a parte descoberta de meu vestido.

-Shh. Agora eu estou aqui, srta. Cullen.

Funguei. –É Alice.

-O quê?

-Me chame de Alice, Edward.

Acabei dormindo nos braços dele. No dia seguinte, acordei deitada na cama velha que ficava no porão, onde eu vinha dormindo desde que meus pais sumiram. Olhei em volta, procurando por Edward, e ele estava deitado no pequeno sofá de couro, enrolado em uma manta velha que de vez em quando eu usava para me cobrir. Nos dias que se passaram, fiquei sabendo que haviam invadido a casa dele, e que minha casa, por ser dentro do bosque municipal, não era um alvo muito fácil. Ele me contou que o haviam espancado e matado sua família em sua frente. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, narrou em poucas palavras a morte deles.

Na verdade, Edward não era do tipo que falava muito. Ele se preocupava demais com nossa segurança e tinha um cuidado excessivo comigo.

-Sem Lizzy, você é minha irmã agora, Alice.

Passei a gostar dele como o irmão que propunha ser. Logo, as roupas de meu pai, que estavam num baú ao lado do que meus vestidos e os de mamãe estavam, passaram a ser de sua propriedade. A comida era dividida entre nós dois e racionada. Ele me contava histórias me fazia cantar, para que ambos fingíssemos esquecer o tormento que nos cercava.

Quando a companhia de Edward já havia se tornado natural, passos pesados e uma batida forte do alçapão que nos escondia fez meu coração saltar, revelando Emmett McCarty e Bella Swan, respectivamente sobrinho e filha do capitão Swan. Eles obviamente estavam do nosso lado, e obviamente traziam em suas almas as marcas da guerra.

Bella sempre fora minha melhor amiga. Ela usava um vestido bege apagado e com aparência de velho, e o cabelo preso em uma trança malfeita e despenteada. Sem falar nada, se jogou em meus braços.

-Oh, Ali! – soluçava – Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver!

Nós duas tínhamos a mesma idade e estudávamos na escola local para moças. O primo dela, Emmett, morava com a família do capitão desde que eu me entendia por gente, e tinha vinte e um anos. Era um tipo grandalhão, simpático e engraçado, de doces olhos castanhos e covinhas no rosto. Minha mãe vivia me alertando para não cair na lábia dele.

-É um ótimo rapaz, - dizia ela – mas não para uma mocinha solteira e pura como você, querida.

Sempre me perguntei se minha mãe realmente achava que eu não sabia o que Emmett McCarty fazia com as "mocinhas". Na verdade, ela esperava que eu tivesse _medo_ dele. O que eu estava longe de ter, por dois motivos: 1- Emmett nunca tentou nada comigo. Na verdade, ele me tratava como tratava à Bella, como uma prima querida; e 2- Eu saberia muito bem me defender. Um chute nas _partes baixas_ dele e pimba! era uma vez um conquistador.

As pessoas precisam aprender que ser virgem e pequena não implica necessariamente em ser burra e lenta, o que eu estou longe de ser. Nunca namorei, mas sei o que as pessoas fazem quando namoram. E, ainda mais tenso, o que fazem _depois _de casadas.

Medo.

Os dois traziam uma mala, com algumas roupas de Bella e Emmett, um pouco de ouro e algumas jóias da mãe de Bella (Renée, que havia saído de casa quando minha amiga tinha apenas três anos), uma pistola carregada e uma garrafa cheia de algo verde. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquilo. Era a mesma bebida que meu pai tinha em bastante quantidade no armário sob a escada. Eu não lembrava o nome.

Naquela noite, ao acender o pequeno fogareiro para tentar disfarçar o frio que chegava a machucar, Edward foi categórico.

-Daqui a pouco é inverno, não temos madeira nem gás para acender o fogão ou o fogareiro.

Emmett o interrompeu. –Nem se tivéssemos madeira. Acender o fogão seria sinalizar para os inimigos onde estamos, por causa da fumaça da chaminé.

Meu "irmão" assentiu. Eu e Bella não falávamos nada. Deitada em meu colo, ela cochilava, cansada após ter andado dias se escondendo para chegar até minha casa.

-Eles estão avançando, Edward. Não vamos encontrar outro esconderijo melhor que esse. – Emmett enfatizou – Mas vamos morrer congelados aqui.

-Lá fora também.

Fez-se silêncio.

-A comida acabou. – eu lembrei. Havíamos comido os últimos nacos de pão e bolachas pouco antes, com certa dor no coração e ainda assim sem acabar com a fome.

Os rapazes olharam pra mim como se só então lembrassem da minha presença ali.

-O porão fica congelante no inverno. Eu já morava aqui antes e tenho experiência, meninos. – aproveitei que eles se calaram – Não vamos conseguir ficar aqui nem com o fogão ligado. Não quero morrer de frio. Nós temos que sair daqui antes que o inverno chegue.

Edward ponderou o que eu havia dito por alguns instantes. –Sim, concordo com Alice.

-Não podemos sair daqui já. – o grandão nos interrompeu, arrebatando meu olhar e o de Edward – Não _ainda_. – reafirmou, exasperado – Vocês estão aqui dentro há muito tempo, não viram o que vimos. As coisas estão cada vez piores.

Respirei fundo. –Sei o horror que as coisas devem estar, Emmett. Mas não quero morrer aqui dentro. Depois de tudo, não quero morrer sem tentar.

Ele esboçou um sorriso e afagou meu cabelo. –Bella tem razão. Você é uma fadinha doida, pequena Ali.

Fiz um misto de careta e sorriso, que há muito já não estava mais habituada.

-Eu estou falando sério. – repeti, mais firme.

-E pra onde vamos?

-Não sei. Mas ficar aqui não dá. A gente vai virar picolé.

Mais uma vez ninguém falou. O silêncio me deixava incomodada. Não queria ter a chance de ouvir gritos torturantes e doloridos. Não queria escutar pessoas implorando pela vida, e tendo-a negada. Ao mesmo tempo, morrer trancada em um porão não me parecia uma forma digna de morrer.

-Podemos partir amanhã à noite. – Edward falou, olhando nos olhos de Emmett – Levamos poucas coisas, e seguimos para a floresta. Já estamos dentro do bosque, chegar lá não deve ser difícil. Você disse que as tropas estão na cidade, Emmett, e existem algumas cavernas na floresta, e até mesmo umas cabanas abandonadas. Além disso, caçar será mais fácil. Também não quero morrer aqui, amigo.

Emmett concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pensando.

-O que comeremos até lá? Eu estou com fome, e sei que vocês também. – levantei a voz, acordando Bella, que se sentou bruscamente – E está ficando frio, as cobertas que temos não serão suficientes para nós quatro.

Ainda sem falar, Emmett foi até a bolsa que havia trazido e pegou a garrafa com a bebida estranha, destampando-a e tomando um gole. Ele estremeceu, e passou a garrafa para Edward, que, após uma pausa, fez o mesmo.

-O que é isso? – perguntei quando a garrafa passou para minhas mãos.

Enxugando a boca com as costas da mão, Emmett respondeu. –Absinto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu nunca havia colocado nada alcoólico na boca. Edward percebeu minha hesitação.

-Se você tomar, o frio some, Alice.

Rolei os olhos. –Se eu tomar, fico bêbada, Edward.

A risada de Emmett, eco apagado de uma gargalhada que um dia fora gostosa e animada, se fez ouvir. –Beba, fadinha. Você vai esquecer a fome. E o frio. Pelo menos por hoje.

Minha barriga roncou, e senti o frio passando por entre a manta que cobria eu e Bella. Respirei fundo e tomei um gole. O absinto desceu queimando e rasgando minha garganta,me fazendo engasgar e tossir. Passei a garrafa pra Bella. Aos poucos, minha visão foi ficando devagar. Após beber mais um pouco, não sei quanto tempo depois, eu já não era eu, e havia esquecido os problemas.

* * *

**N/A: **Heey people. É minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! Deixando reviews, cap 2 aparece por aqui.

see you!


End file.
